


I just want you to dance with me tonight

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Sinfest (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, F/M, Print
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Art of a panel ofSinfest.





	I just want you to dance with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created in Winter 2018.  
I know it's not canon-compliant or whatever (I think Monique has a girlfriend, and while good for her, I don't read the strip anymore), but I had to make a print so I took a panel from Sinfest. Hope y'all like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Dance with Me Tonight" by Olly Murs. I thought it was appropriate.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
